Power tool systems which at least one power tool which comprise at least one workpiece support unit for supporting a workpiece during machining are already known. Furthermore, the already known power tool systems have a machining tool device which extends through a workpiece support surface of the workpiece support unit in at least one operating state, said machining tool device comprising a cutting strand that is driveable in circulation.